The present invention relates to a filling nozzle with interception of supply liquids for filling machines. In the field of machines for filling containers with liquids, in the filling head and particularly in the nozzle, devices are provided which are able to stop or intercept the liquid flow when the metering head is not filling. Arrangements are also provided such as to control the liquid flow during the filling.
To date, these tasks are usually achieved by providing a spear valve which, upon insertion into the outlet hole of the nozzle, stops the liquid flow. Furthermore, the spear valve, by moving away from the hole, frees the passage and accordingly allows the liquid outflow with as higher a flow rate (under the same conditions) as farther the tip moves away from the hole.
In these nozzles, there is an outer portion, generally stationary with respect to the supply system of the machine, which has the hole for the liquid outflow, and a shutter, movable by means of a stem, which controls and intercepts the flow upon insertion into said hole. Thus, there is a control stem, immersed into the liquid to be metered, which results in pressure drops, thereby decreasing the achievable flow rate in that it occupies a certain section of the nozzle body.
For control purposes, a complicated arrangement of parts must be provided, able to determine the movement of the stem passing through the nozzle body and the supply system and coming out on the top in order to be controlled by suitable actuators.
This arrangement of parts results in the same contacting the product, and, as required, their complete washing must be provided during the washing cycle of the interior of the filling machine. Thus, the operation of the nozzle is mechanically complex, with related washing and maintenance problems. The object of the present invention is that of providing a filling nozzle with interception of supply liquids for filling machines which solves the aforementioned technical problems.
Another object is that of simplifying the devices related to the interception and to the control of the same.
A further object is that of facilitating and improving the washing and cleaning operations.
These and other objects according to the present invention are achieved by providing a filling nozzle with interception of supply liquids for filling machines according to claim 1.